Question: For how many integers $n$ with $1 \le n \le 2012$ is the product
\[
  \prod_{k=0}^{n-1} \left( \left( 1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n} \right)^n + 1 \right) 
\]equal to zero?
If the product is $0$, then one of the factors $(1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n})^n + 1$ is $0$.  This means that
\[(1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n})^n = -1,\]which tells us that $  1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n} $ has magnitude $1$, meaning it is on the unit circle. If we translate it to the left by subtracting $1$, we get $e^{2 \pi i k / n} $ which will also be on the unit circle, and hence have magnitude $1$.

We can visualize this as the three complex numbers $-1$, $0$, and $e^{2 \pi i k / n}$ forming the vertices of an equilateral triangle with side length $1$. So $e^{2 \pi i k / n}$ is either $e^{2 \pi i / 3}$ or its conjugate. This means that $  1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n} $ is either $ e^{ \pi i / 3} $ or its conjugate, which tells us that $( 1 + e^{2 \pi i k / n})^n$ is either $ e^{ n \pi i / 3} $ or its conjugate. The only way this can be $-1$ is if $n$ is an odd multiple of $3$, and in this case, the factor corresponding to $k=n/3$ will be zero.

So the problem becomes counting the odd multiples of $3$ between $1$ and $2012$. Since $2010 = 3\cdot 670$ there are $670$ multiples of $3$ in this interval, half of which must be odd. Our answer is $\boxed{335}$.